


Late Hours

by WhiteTruckWritings



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTruckWritings/pseuds/WhiteTruckWritings
Summary: It’s the things we want the most that we cannot touch.





	Late Hours

She comes to you between the hours of one and two. The gentle knocking defies her personality. You open the door and there she stands. The hesitation in your voice is clear as you ask her what she wants. Her eyes are blown with lust when she replies with a breathy “You.” And for this moment you let yourself believe it. As soon as the door closes behind her a switch flips and she’s on top of you, lips finding your own while you stumble to the bedroom. 

Her hands are rough and unforgiving as they travel down your body. You drag your thumb across her lips. They curve into a small smile as you do so. A jolt of pressure goes through your finger as she bites down on the nail, keeping it locked between her lips the smile turning into a smirk.

That night she has you screaming until your throat is raw. Tears of overstimulation slip down your cheeks as she draws orgasm after orgasm from you. She never stops and you never tell her too. 

Night fades into dawn but you still remain awake. She’s fallen asleep next to you, hair framing her face softly. Her body doesn’t ever find yours after sex. It stays on her side where she falls asleep with ease. You fight sleep knowing what happens as soon as you let your eyes slip shut. But it soon becomes too strong and you succumb to the slowly rising sun. 

As you close your eyes you hope that maybe this time she’ll stay.

But she never does. The bed is cold and empty when you awake, her side neatly made. Your clothes scattered on the floor and the aching between your legs is the only indication that she was ever there. No note. No phone number. 

She comes and goes as she pleases. And you let her. Again and again you allow yourself to be used by this woman you’ve stupidly fallen for.


End file.
